Torturings of Sora by the One and Only, ME
by White Wolf of the C.O.C.A
Summary: As you can see I'm a member of the C.O.C.A and help with the writing of Breaking th Ordinary. This story was supposed to be an authors note for it but, here it is. R & R. Im Heather in the authors notes of the storyBreaking the Ordinary
1. Chapter 1

Note: Heather has the abilities of Perrin in Wheel of Time, By Robert Jordan. For those not familiar with Wheel of Time, Perrin has the golden eyes of a wolf and is able to communicate with wolves

_Heather is sitting under a tree reading a book with her wolf pack sleeping by her side when Sora walks outside._

Sora- Hi Heather

Heather- GO AWAY NOW

Sora- Why?

Heather- What do you mean why, you do what my pack and I say to do

Heather's temper is rising 

Sora- Why?

Heather- Shut up or you'll regret it

Sora- Why?

Heather's golden eyes glare at Sora in anger 

Sora- Why?

The wolf pack get up and bared their teeth with a snarl rising deep within their throats. Heather closed her book and began to rise. Sora began to quiver in fear and the Keyblade appeared in his hands.

Heather- I told you, Sora, you'll regret this

Sora- Whimper, whimper

Heather tells the wolves telepathically- Storm (Storm is a gray wolf and the smallest member of the pack but his short temper earned him respect within the pack and fear from everyone else) sneak behind the tree and go around the outside of the yard to block his path to the door. Frost (The alpha female in the pack, she is a beautiful, large white wolf with intelligent pale blue eyes) and Midnight (The alpha male, he is the largest wolf anyone wolf has known, he has a black coat with a scar across his left eye from a great battle long past) come with me. Everyone else surround the edge of the forest so he can't escape through the woods.

Sora is transfixed in his thoughts on how he can win or at least escape alive and before he realizes it that he's surrounded by Heather's "scary and ferocious" wolves, as Sora says.

Heather- Sora I gave you warning but you disobeyed and now I will show little mercy

Wolves- grrrrrrrrr

Heather to the wolves- now

The wolves give out a long drawn out howl that can be loosely translated as a battle cry

Heather approached Sora

Sora- Well I have the Keyblade so there

He says this in an annoying mocking little kid voice

Heather kicks the back of Sora's knees and he buckles down in pain

Sora- Please don't hurt me, Please don't hurt me

The wolves loom closer to Sora, teeth bared

Kairi comes outside

Heather- Kairi, stay out of this

Sora is not on the ground with his hands over his eyes and the wolves standing over him, a big slop of wolf drool lands on Sora's head

Sora- Kairi is that you? Please help me.

Kairi- Why should I?

Sora- uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, because I said so

Kairi says to Heather- Lets get him

Heather picks Sora up Sora by his shirt and Kairi drags him by the ear

Sora- ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwwwwwwwwwwww

Midnight grabs a piece of his pants and rips it off. The other wolves begin to rip his clothing and maul him. A playful pup named Lou grabs his hair and the whole thing comes off as a wig

Heather- Hmph, so that's how his hair is so spiky, it's a wig

Kairi- You mean you didn't know

The wolves step back at Heather's command and Sora gets up and brushes what's left of himself off

Sora- You knew Kairi, that I don't have real hair

Kairi- Everyone knew, Donald, Goofy, Riku, well everyone apparently except Heather

Sora- Oh

Sora puts his hair back on his head and they all walk toward the door, Heather and Kairi forgetting their anger

Sora- Why?

Heather punches him and knocks him out. Kairi, Heather, and the wolves walk off, leaving him laying on the ground

Sora wakes up a few hours later

Sora- Where'd everybody go?


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight is walking with his pack and his friend and master, Heather. The girl, Kairi, is also with them

Midnight to Heather telepathically- I am SO glad you left that annoying spiky haired kid left that spiky haired kid there, he is so annoying

Heather- I know what you mean; he just can't shut up. Next time just get him out of here before he gets close to us or just you. That will teach him a lesson

Midnight- Music to my ears

Frost- Hey you two, what are you talking about

Heather- Sora

Frost- huh

Midnight- That annoying spiky haired kid

Frost- OOOOOOOH, well there are only a few people I can stand, and he is not one of them

The pack and Heather- We know exactly what you mean

Kairi- Heather, what are you thinking about?

Heather- Nothing, I was just talking with the wolves

Kairi- What is it like to talk with them?

Heather- Oh, I don't know, Its kind of like talking to anyone for me, only their lips don't move. Its like a voice inside your head, always there, always connected. I can sense the pack anywhere, no matter how far apart they are. Sometimes it is hard not to lose yourself in them and forget my humanity all together.

Kairi stops walking and then everyone else stops Kairi- I never knew you felt that way Heather- Well now you know Kairi- Yeah, I do A very discombobulated Sora comes running up the hallway, breathless 

Sora- Well now I'll teach you a lesson about messing with me

The Keyblade appears in Sora's hands 

Heather- Yeah, right

Sarcastically 

Kairi- You guys, don't fight

Heather and Sora- STAY OUT OF THIS

Sora swings the Keyblade at Heather and Midnight jump and grabs the Keyblade in his jaws, pulling it out of Sora's hands. Heather pulls off his wig and Sora touches his head realizing his hair is not there

Sora- My hair. My Keyblade

Sobbing

Heather throws the wig to Storm, who runs into another room. The Keyblade disappears out of Midnight's mouth and reappears in Sora's hands

Sora- You're a meanie

Heather- I know

Sora charges at Heather and the whole pack runs in front of her to protect her. Sora immediately stops in his tracks

Wolves- Rarrrrrrrrr

Midnight steps in front of the other wolves. He is now directly in front of Sora.

Heather- Midnight says that you better stay away from me and the pack, or ELSE

Sora- Or else what, I'm not scared of any of your wolves

Midnight- BARK

Sora- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sora runs away still screaming, forgetting that Frost still has his wig

Kairi- Wow


	3. Random White Wolf Story

His breath was frost and so was my mind. The snow crunched softly under our boots. The dark sky loomed above us, heavy as our bated breaths. He held my hand and gave it a squeeze, a warm mitten touch of reassurance in this cold, dark world. My eyes said hello to mother moon, which cast a golden reflection back into their deep pools. There was a soft howl in the distance. They had called to us. We were getting closer.

I had waited years for this moment. I saw my first and only when I was a little girl. A white wolf. Ever since, its image, dismissed by all others as childhood fantasy, had haunted me. Her blue eyes watched me in my sleep. There were more. I knew it.

Nathaniel too had known. I met him in the Natural History Museum. We were both searching for answers. Side by side we stood staring transfixed at the stuffed wolves of the exhibit. Our wolves were not there. They were unlike anything anyone had ever known. He asked me to coffee. The look of one who sees them is the same. His smile broke me. The search for our white wolves was the bond, the glue that held us together.

Nathaniel smiled and held me close. "It will all be okay," he said.

They were watching.


End file.
